Fallen Rain
by MercenaryBunny
Summary: A girl who recently lost her parents moved to Azumo to start a new peaceful life though when a certain phantom thief gets involved that plan is thrown out the window. TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Dark Mousy story

Name: Rayne Momiya

Age: 15

Looks:

Eye colour:

Personality: shy, quiet, respectful but very dangerous when angered

Hobbies: reading, playing guitar, practising her martial arts, fighting for those who need protection using her guns in target practise, doing gymnastics so she's flexible.

Recently moved to Daisuke's town and is just starting at his school, knows a small amount of Japanese but speaks it well while most of her words are in English.

Story start:

I followed my new teacher down the corridor silently with my head down, my hands in my trouser pockets, my chains rattling from my leg as I did. When she stopped I lifted my head up to see she had walked into a class but I was reluctant to follow "alright settle down class, we have a new student miss Momiya Rayne… Rayne?" I glanced at her from my spot hidden by the door to see her motioning me in but I stayed rooted to the spot and shook my head backing away slightly but she came out and took my arm gently, dragging me into the room, so I hung my head "everyone this is Rayne be nice to her" I heard a screech of a chair the saw a boy in front of me with a bouquet of flowers so I looked to my right and saw the teachers vase was empty on her desk. I glanced at him then looked at the teacher whose name I remembered to be Miss Suzuki making her smile "your seat is by Daisuke, Daisuke raise your hand" I looked round the class and saw a boy with crimson red hair and eyes stick his hand up so I walked over cautiously and sat down while the boy from earlier trudged back to his seat sheepishly.

I put my hands in my lap and listened closely but when shadows surrounded my desk I looked up slowly seeing a group of girls standing there, one with long brown hair a brown eyes smiled widely making me cringe while another girl that looked exactly like her except with short hair stood by her rolling her eyes "hi I'm Risa Hareda and this is my twin Riku Hareda… do you know Dark-san?" I shook my head slowly making her grin then step away "great all the more Dark-san for me" all the girls but Riku stepped away and sat down so I looked at her "don't worry she's like that to everyone" I nodded then turned back to the board but she put her hand on my shoulder "you okay?" I nodded "you're not much of a talker are you?"

Daisuke's P.o.v

"You're not much of a talker are you?" I turned my head and saw the new girl Rayne shake her head making me confused,

'I wonder why she doesn't talk'

~don't know maybe she doesn't like people or something but she's cute~

'Shut it Dark you've kissed enough girls'

~aww is Daisuke jealous? ~

'Dark'

~ok, I get it but I can't help it if I think she's cute~

I sighed and saw Riku walk away then Rayne turn her head but her eyes locked with mine making me see her ice blue eyes 'whoa her eyes look like crystals'

~I sense a blush, little Daisuke has a crush on the new girl~

I did indeed blush so I turned my head away quickly and paid attention for the rest of the class.

Rayne's P.o.v

When the bell rang I stood up and tucked my chair in before walking out the class and standing by the door so I wasn't in the way then looked at my schedule 'gym, wonder where that is'

"Do you need help?"

I turned my head and saw Daisuke with a small blush on his face but I ignored it and nodded then pointed to gym on the paper. He looked at it and smiled while nodding "I have that class, in fact you have all the classes I have so I can show you around if you want?" I nodded then put my schedule in my pocket and held his sleeve making him raise an eyebrow but walk forward anyway. It was a quiet walk, with Daisuke stumbling a few times but my grip on his sleeve stopped him from falling so it was alright, but we finally made it to gym where everyone was lined up in their sport clothes but us making me slightly self conscious but Daisuke kept walking till he was standing by the coach "sorry we're late, I was showing Momiya-san the way" she nodded "okay, Momiya-san there are spare clothes in the girls changing rooms, put those on then come out" I nodded and Daisuke led the way again but stopped in front of the girls room so I went inside and closed the door.

When I came out I was wearing red shorts and a white polo shirt with cream knee high converse, which I added myself, plus they are more comfortable. I tightened my bunches then ran into the hall and saw everyone including a now changed Daisuke standing by a tall board with white lines going across it so I ran over and clung to his sleeve again making him turn his head and smile at me but a dirty blonde short haired girl came and rammed into me while clinging to him "Dai-kun" he grimaced and laughed nervously "eh Hio-san h-hi" she laughed then looked at me, who was lying on the floor , and smiled evilly "whose this Dai-kun?" he looked at me then shook her off much to her disappointment then helped me up "this Is Momiya Rayne, a new friend" I smiled slightly then clung to his sleeve again while she scowled but the teacher blew her whistle getting our attention "ok, first off is to see how high you can jump then we'll go into a game of basketball… Momiya-san since your new why don't you go first?" ok now I officially hated this lady.

I gulped and looked at the floor then shakily let go of Daisuke's sleeve and watched as everyone parted "stick your hand in the red powder so I know where you touched the board" I nodded and dipped my hand in the bowl then crouched before sprinting towards the board and jumping, I closed my eyes and touched the board then flipped and landed on my feet but when I opened my I saw everyone's shocked expression so I turned round and glanced up seeing my hand print above 8 metres 'I could of gone higher' I thought glumly. I turned round then jogged over to Daisuke and clung to his sleeve again 'at least I have one friend'.

Daisuke's P.o.v

When Rayne landed I couldn't believe it, she jumped 8 metres! I shook my head then smiled when she jogged over and clung to my sleeve again.

'She has a habit of doing that'

~maybe it's reassurance, some people do that, or maybe you like her doing that hehe~

'She's my friend Dark'

~of course but your feelings for Risa have gone down since you met her, perhaps she's your new holy maiden hm?~

'Of course not I like her as a friend!'

~ah well then you won't mind me meeting her then~

I groaned in frustration then felt a tug on my sleeve so I faced Rayne and she tilted her head with a worried expression "ah Momiya-san I'm fine really" she nodded then pointed to the board where everyone was waiting for me so I dipped my hand in some green powder then ran and jumped, touching the board just above Rayne's hand print. I landed then jogged over to Rayne again but Hio clung to me "Hio-san c-could you let go" she shook her head and pulled me away from Rayne but as I turned back my heart clenched seeing Rayne's sad and lonely expression.

~Daisuke! What are you doing leaving her! ~

'Hey it's not my fault I'm being dragged here!'

~just hurry up and lose her and go back to Rayne! She doesn't know what to do without you there! ~

'Ok I'm going'

I pushed Hio-san off gently then ran back over to Rayne and put my hands on her shoulders "Momiya-san" she looked up and smiled then hugged me making me blush

'D-dark why is she hugging me?'

~she needed someone she knew to be with her and she only knows you so you're like a comfort thing for her… Don't. Leave. Her. Again. ~

I nodded shocked then hugged her back before grabbing her hand and running over to Risa and Riku.

Rayne's P.o.v

I was saddened when Daisuke was pulled away and it made me feel abandoned but when he came back I was so happy I hugged him. He hugged me back gently then pulled me over by my hand to Risa and Riku, the two girls I met this morning and we chatted then played a group game of basket ball, all of us against another four, us being the winners.

I folded my gym clothes and put them in the bag the coach gave me then tightened my bunches again "Momiya-san…." I turned round and saw Hio standing there; she grinned then yelled "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY DAI-KUN YOU HEAR ME!" I slapped my hands over my ears and grit my teeth 'calm must remain calm' she kept yelling and I clenched my eyes shut 'great thanks a lot Hio' I dropped my hands as everyone else gathered round then lifted my head and opened my eyes, which were now red and demonic .

She froze along with everyone else but I grabbed her shirt collar then flung her out the changing room and into the hallway just as Daisuke and his friend Sahera walked past, they froze on the spot as I walked out, my eyes glowing slightly, and stood by a whimpering Hio. I glared at her then went back inside and grabbed my bag before walking out again and running down the corridor 'good thing it's lunch now'. I ran into the courtyard then put my hands on my knees as I breathed heavily "MOMIYA-SAN!" I turned round and saw Daisuke looking round 'I must of worried him' I sighed, my eyes going back to ice blue, and sat down bringing my knees to my chest as he rounded the corner and saw me "Momiya-san" I waved slightly then dropped my hand to my knees again but I heard him step closer then sit down "are you okay?" I nodded then hit my head on my knees making him flinch and wave his hands around "don't do that you could hurt yourself" I shrugged then put my head in his lap causing him to stiffen "m-Momiya-san"

"Rayne"

He froze "hm?" I smiled weakly then rolled over so I was facing his stomach "call me Rayne" he relaxed slightly and nodded then ran his fingers through my fringe "you don't talk much do you Rayne-san?" I shook my head "only… with people I like and consider family or friends" he left his hand on my head and tilted his "so what am I?" I put my arms round his waist and smiled softly "friend" he nodded smiling and continued petting my hair "it's nice to hear you talk" I nodded and clung to him tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

Daisuke's P.o.v

I continued petting Rayne's hair while looking at the sky,

'Well she's talking'

~hey Daisuke when are you going to let me meet her! ~

'How bout never?'

~hey hey I'll come out forcibly if you don't let me, besides, I have something to steal tonight so we might see her there~

'Alright ok, if she's there you can speak to her'

I sighed then looked at Rayne and shook my head "Rayne-san?"

"Hm?"

"Why did your eyes change?"

She froze and hugged me tighter "they go like that… when I'm angry and when I get into fights" I raised an eyebrow "why do you get into fights?" she smiled then rolled onto her back so she was looking up at me "because people make fun of me… AND… they insult… my mama and papa" she was frowning at the end though so I asked another question, one that I wished I hadn't "what about your parents?" she stood up and clenched her fists "they're dead" and with that she took off running.

Rayne's P.o.v

I kept running while shouting profanities in my head at Daisuke 'Baka, baka kuso!' tears ran freely down my face but I ignored them and ran out the school gates and towards the cable car. I waited at the station, clutching my bag tightly, for a few minutes then jumped in the car and sat down at the very back and kept silent as other passengers came on "Rayne-san" I looked up and groaned seeing Daisuke in front of me, he sat down but when I went to move away he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him "I… Gomenai I didn't mean to upset you" I shrugged and leaned my head back against the seat "it doesn't matter anyway, I always get upset when I talk about them" he nodded then the car started moving so we waited in silence for it to stop.

I stood up when the car came to my stop and to my surprise Daisuke stood up as well so I waited for him on the station "Dai-kun?" he turned to me "can you tell me about Dark-san?" he froze for a second then nodded and explained about the phantom thief "I see but… maybe he has reasons to steal like I don't know it's a tradition or something" his eyes widened for a moment then went back to normal but I saw my house up ahead so I stopped "this is my house… I'll see you tomorrow k?" he nodded and waved before walking off and going into a house down the street. I went upstairs to my room and put my bag down on my bed then turned the TV on "in other news the phantom thief Dark will be stealing the crown of the vixen at 7pm tonight from the Kitsune museum, police forces have already gathered to protect it" I stopped and looked at the picture of the crown and tilted my head "Dark-san?" I looked at the clock seeing I had half an hour till 7 so I put on my trench coat and grabbed a smoke ball 'just in case' I then grabbed my phone and keys before running to the museum.

When I got there a large group of people were gathered, two of which I could see to be Risa and Riku, I sat on a nearby railing and watched as Dark swooped in from the sky on his wings and appeared a few minutes later with the crown in his arms but he fell all of a sudden into the forest after I heard a gunshot so I ran towards him, over the railing, and through the trees where I came to a small clearing. I looked round and saw a figure slumped against a tree so I walked over cautiously and saw them holding their shoulder "are you ok?" they turned towards me and I saw it was Dark "Rayne…" I tilted my head and walked closer "how did you know my name?" he flinched and sat up slightly "I'm a friend of Daisuke's" I nodded then put his arm round my shoulders to help him stand but as I went to walk away with him the police rushed into the clearing "girl back away from him!" I tilted my head again as a blue haired boy from school walked into the clearing as well "Miss Momiya please step away from Dark" I glanced at them all nervously "but he's hurt though…" his eyes changed to gold for a second then back again but I flinched anyway "he is dangerous Momiya-san come away from him".

I gulped and reached into my pocket, grabbing my smoke ball and pulling it out "no" I lobbed it at them making it explode into a smoke screen then grabbed Dark and jumped away quickly back towards my house.

Dark's P.o.v

~what the hell was that? ~

'It was a smoke grenade!'

~why did she have one? ~

'Don't know Dark'

I shook my head as she stopped outside her house "do you want to come in or should I take you to Daisuke's?" I smiled slightly "it would be better if we went to Daisuke's his mom would know what to do" she nodded and walked down the rest of the street with me leaning against her 'she's strong for a girl' she stopped and knocked on the door then readjusted my weight as it opened, showing Emiko's shocked expression "good god Dark" I shrugged then winced as Rayne walked inside and sat me on the couch then walked away "I'll be going now, get well soon Dark" I nodded so she gave a small smile before walking out and running home.

I smiled then looked at Emiko "yo can you quit gawking and help me" she blinked and nodded then started tending my wound "who was that girl Dark?" I grinned and leaned my head back "Daisuke's new friend Rayne Momiya, she helped me escape from the police by throwing a smoke grenade" she gasped "she saved you!" I nodded then flinched as she tightened the bandages "you'll have to be careful Daisuke when you go to school so the wound doesn't open" he nodded in my mind so I changed back to him.

~Daisuke? ~

'Yes?'

~thank Rayne for me when you see her and make sure she's alright~

'Ok Dark'

My P.o.v

After good night's sleep remembering I saved Dark I realised that the boy from school, Riku and Risa will question me. I sighed and got up, dressing in a pair of black skinny jeans and a sleeveless top with my sneakers, then tying my hair into a ponytail, I grabbed my bag and keys then went downstairs to eat while turning the TV on "in today's news it seems that Dark has gained the sympathy of one young girl, Momiya Rayne age 15 went to the museum yesterday to witness the robbery along with many others by Dark but when he was shot down she went to his aid and helped him escape by using a smoke bomb, police state that this bomb was something they have never seen before" I groaned in frustration and put my rubbish in the bin and went towards the door but as I went out of it I saw a group of reporters standing there 'oh crud' when they started asking questions I locked my door and pushed past them then continued to the station with them following me and got on just as the doors were closing.

I sighed in relief and looked up but grimaced when I saw countless stares from people and a furious stare from Risa but smiled and waved when I saw Daisuke as well. He waved and came and sat by me "hey Rayne-san I heard what you did for Dark… he say's thank you" he whispered the last part so no one could hear so I nodded and smiled "I couldn't just leave him there" he nodded and stood up when it was our stop and grabbed my hand "come on"" I nodded and let him pull me along off the cab but I froze when I saw Risa standing in front of us with her fists clenched. I gulped and hid behind him as she stalked towards us "how dare you touch my Dark-san!" I flinched and ran forward, jumping over her, and towards the school leaving a stunned Daisuke and a speechless Risa behind.


	3. Chapter 3

When I got to school I was met by many stares so I ran to class and sat down then put my head on my desk "your famous now" I looked up seeing the boy from last night "who… are you?" he pushed his glasses up "I'm Hiwatari Satoshi" I nodded then watched him sit down before turning my head back and putting it on my desk 'he's creepy'

"There she is"

"Wonder why she did it"

"Remember her eyes"

"She's a monster"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT!"

I snapped my head up and I saw Daisuke standing in the door way with a furious expression but his eyes held a purple glint which reminded me of Dark's eyes "Dai-kun" he looked at me and his gaze softened but the glint still stayed. He sat down at his desk and clenched his fists so I moved my desk over and took hold of his hands making him look at me and sigh "you ok?" he nodded so I let go and moved my desk away again as the teacher came In. After class I pulled Daisuke aside and smiled faintly "thank you… for sticking up for me" he nodded and hugged me "you're welcome…" for some reason his voice sounded deeper than normal so I pulled back and saw his eyes were the exact same as Dark's making me grin "busted" he froze, his eyes going back to normal "w-what do you mean?" I smiled and poked his forehead while whispering "you are Dark".

Daisuke's P.o.v

"You are Dark"

I froze completely;

'Dark if you didn't just take over she wouldn't know!'

~I wanted her to~

'Why?'

~because Daisuke, we are the only ones she really knows and goes to. So do you want to lose her cause I sure as hell ain't!"~

I flinched at his tone then looked down at Rayne who had a smirk plastered on her face "alright I'm him but you can't tell anyone!" she nodded then hugged me tightly "this is great my two best friends are the same person... no wait that's kinda creepy…" I laughed and hugged her tightly "you're so funny" she giggled and hugged me back just as tight but I could tell that Dark wanted to hug her as well because he kept twitching in my head

~Daisuke quit rubbing it in! ~

I laughed then took her hand before walking off to our next class.

My P.o.v

I giggled at Daisuke's irritated expression as we walked towards the train station "come on it's not that bad is it?" he looked at me "he wants to come out saying 'I want to hug Rayne let me out damn it!" I laughed and nodded "why don't you let him there's some trees over there and I'm sure no one will be able to tell the difference between him and when he's stealing" he nodded and ran into the trees and after a moment Dark came striding out with a grin on his face "Rayne thank you" I nodded and squealed when he picked me up and spun me round "ah put me down!" he laughed and did so then hugged me tightly, both of us not noticing someone's furious expression "so how have you been Rayne?" I smiled slightly while rubbing my head "ok I guess though having reporters on your doorstep early in the morning was not what I wanted" he nodded and draped his arm round my shoulder, pulling me closer to him "thanks for taking care of me last night I truly appreciate it" I nodded happily "it's ok, I couldn't just leave you lying there with a bullet wound" he nodded and pecked my cheek making me blush "your a kind person Rayne" I nodded and held his hand as we walked around town, not seeing the person following us.

After about an hour we stopped by a restaurant and got something to eat "so why did you move here?" I thought for a moment "well to get away from bad memories I guess" he nodded and swallowed a bit of his food "well at least I got to meet you huh?" I smiled and nodded happily "uh huh and I got to meet Daisuke and you as well" he grinned and ruffled my hair "you cute you know that?" I shrugged with a blush on my cheeks "not really" he cupped my face gently "don't put yourself down you are cute, cuter then most girls I've seen or met" I covered my face with my hands "your embarrassing me" he laughed and kissed my forehead before standing and paying for the meal while I waited at the exit. I put some of my fringe behind my ear and smiled as Dark came towards me waving but as I went to wave back I was grabbed from behind and pulled out the restaurant and into a dark alley "RAYNE!" I struggled but their grip tightened making me wince "LET GO OF ME" I bit their hand just as Dark turned the corner "DARK!" he snapped his head towards me and ran down the alley, pulling me out of the person's grip "Rayne are you ok?" I nodded and hugged him tightly as he glared at the person "what the hell do you think you're doing!" the person stepped out into the light revealing a person with long blond hair and white wings wearing a white and gold robe "Krad" Dark's voice was cold and angry from what I could tell "hello Dark and Dark's friend" I shivered as his gaze rested on me "what do you want Krad" he smiled showing his teeth "I just wanted to see your new friend is that a crime?" Dark put me behind him and glared "keep away from her!" Krad smiled and threw something making a cloud of smoke erupt in front of us then all of a sudden Dark was thrown against a wall while I was pinned to another by Krad holding my neck, squeezing it tightly "tell me what is she to you?" he squeezed tighter cutting off my air supply "let go of her!" he smirked as Dark scrambled to his feet but as he went to move towards us Krad pulled me in front of him, his arm round my neck.

Dark froze and glared "if you don't let go of Rayne right now I'll kill you" Krad laughed "if you do that she'll get caught in the crossfire" I gripped Krad's arm tightly and pulled on it making him look down at me "no air my dear?" Darks eyes widened "stop it your killing her!" Krad smiled down at me then flung Dark into another wall "you truly are weak" he then turned to me as I started going limp "goodnight my dear" he slammed his lips against mine, stealing the last of my air in a frenzied kiss and just as Dark looked up I went limp and Krad threw me away "RAYNE!" Krad laughed and flew away as Dark raced over to me.

Dark's P.o.v

I ran over to Rayne and lifted her up "Rayne, Rayne can you hear me wake up!" she didn't move so I checked her pulse quickly but froze "no... No, no, no! Not Rayne you will not die on me!" I started CPR then tilted her head back and pinched her nose before placing my lips against hers and blowing air into her. I did this a few times till she took a breath of air herself "thank god" I picked her up and hugged her tightly "d-dark?" I looked at her with tears in my eyes "I thought I lost you..." she smiled and coughed slightly before snuggling into my arms and falling asleep, I sighed;

'Dark you ok?'

~I'm fine Daisuke...~

'And Rayne how is she?'

~sleeping... I really thought I lost her~

'y-you're crying?

I laughed and wiped my eyes while picking Rayne up ~wouldn't you~ he shrugged in my head and stayed silent so I grew my wings and flew back to our house;

~hey Daisuke is it alright if Rayne's stays the night?~

'Yeah dark she can stay in my room and you can stay out till she wakes up'

I smiled "thanks Daisuke" he nodded so I landed outside the front door and knocked "Emiko open the door!" she did and gasped "oh my come in quickly" I ran inside then up to Daisuke's room and put her on his bed as she came in with some bandages "what are they for?" she looked at me "hadn't you noticed the bruises around her neck?" I blinked and looked at her quickly now seeing the dark purple hand print going round her neck "that bastard" I watched as Emiko wrapped her neck gently and when she finished I sat by her "she should be fine Dark though her throat will be a bit sore and she won't be able to talk very well for a while" I nodded so she left and I laid down next to her;

~this is my fault~

'No it's not Dark now go to sleep she'll be awake by morning'

I nodded half heartedly and put my arm round Rayne's waist, pulling her closer to me, then falling asleep.

My P.o.v

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked a few times "what happened?" I went to sit up but fell back down when something tightened on my waist so I looked and blushed heavily when I saw Dark asleep next to me with his arm round my waist, I looked away for a moment then gently shook him "Dark? Wake up" he groaned slightly and rolled over, taking me with him, and landing on top of me "ah Dark get off!" he chuckled and opened his eyes before falling against me in a sleepy hug "I'm glad your alright" I smiled and pushed him "would be nice if I could breathe you know" he laughed and rolled off me "still got your sense of humour" I nodded and sat up then touched my neck gently feeling bandages "what's this?" he frowned and sat up, pulling me into a hug "Emiko bandaged your neck, there are bruises round it so she covered them for you. you may also feel sore for a while" I nodded and sighed "okay I guess" he frowned slightly but I shrugged and jumped off the bed, landing on my feet "stop being a worry wart, sure I almost died but still let me point out something very serious... Krad is sure as hell bipolar I mean come on who is all creepy and stalkerish to follow us around then try to kidnap me but when you come along become oh so charming while he's strangling me to death seriously what the hell is with that guy" I huffed and sat on the floor sulking as Dark came down cautiously "are you done?" I nodded "yep, just needed to get that out of my system" he chuckled slightly and winked before changing back to Daisuke who looked round...

"Do you know how creepy that was just now?"

He jumped and fell over as I cracked up laughing "Rayne-san don't do that" grinning I flipped to my feet and walked to the door "I'll see you at school okay Dai-kun?" he nodded so I ran, more like skipped down the stairs and waved goodbye to Emiko and grandpa "bye see you later okay?" they nodded and waved so I bolted out the house and twirled down the street, why you may ask well... whenever I don't eat breakfast I go slightly hyper. When I got to my house I went straight to my room and took a shower before changing into some black skinny's and a tee that said 'I'm a hamster hear me roar' and tying the laces on my converses "right well off to school" skipping down the stairs I grabbed an apple from my fruit basket then left for school, humming a merry tune along the way "hey Momiya" I turned round and saw Risa standing there, fury written all over her face 'shit' "yes Harada-san?" she glared as she marched towards me and pointed at me accusingly "you went out with Dark-san didn't you? how dare you! I've clearly got first demand of him" my mouth dropped "excuse me? Dark isn't some piece of furniture you can claim he is his own person" she lifted her hand and slapped me hard leaving a nice handprint on my cheek "things were fine till you came along so why don't you crawl back to the dump you came from"

"Harada-san!"

We both turned and she froze when she saw Daisuke standing there with his mouth agape but I noticed the slight purple tint in his eyes meaning Dark was awake and listening to "oh Niwa-kun how are you?" - and for added affect she happened to use the sweet innocent sugar coated voice as well someone gag me please, carrying on- she smiled but he brushed past her and put his hand on my cheek "are you ok Rayne-san? Does it hurt?" I nodded slightly "a little but not much" he frowned as he pulled his hand away, a drop of blood on his palm "hang on" he rummaged in his bag and took out a purple Band-Aid and put it on my cheek "there your fine now" I nodded again and hugged his arm while Risa huffed and stalked off leaving us standing there but not for long as we realised the time and legged it for school.


	4. Chapter 4

"are you sure you're alright Rayne-san?"

I sighed and smacked my head lightly "for the hundredth time I'm alright Dai-kun yeesh your starting to sound like my... mum..." knotting my eyebrows together I looked at the floor for a moment but he put his hand on my shoulder "gomenai I made you think about it again" I smiled and stretched out of the grass "it's okay I just need to let go I suppose but I don't think I'm ready to" he nodded "where did they die if you don't mind me asking?" closing my eyes in thought I shrugged slightly "by willows creek, they fell off the cliff there when the floor collapsed beneath them... I was there and my mum threw me up just in time to survive but as you can imagine, they didn't" he frowned and ruffled my hair sadly "gomenai-

"enough with the sorry already! If I hear one more gomenai leave your mouth today I'm gonna smack you up side your head and Dark to for good measure!"

He froze and laughed nervously as my eyes tinged red while nodding "right no more saying that word" I nodded in triumph and crossed my arms "good boy"

"hey that was mean"

"good you deserve it you little brat!"

We both turned and saw a seventh grader picking on a fourth making me glare and jumped to my feet before stalking towards them as the boy laughed and the girl cried "aww are you gonna go cry to mummy now?"

"excuse me"

He turned and looked down because I was shorter than him "what do you want shorty?" I grinned and motioned for him to come down to my level, Daisuke and Dark watching the entire time might I add, and when he did I grabbed the front of his shirt while my eyes changed red and he froze "y-your that g-girl?" smirking I nodded "yep" with that I flung him over me so he crashed into the tree Daisuke and myself were sitting under, knocking him out quite nicely as well "thank you miss" looking down at the kid I nodded so she ran off and I sighed calming down "I hate bullies, reminds me of when I got bullied eww not a pretty picture" turning I saw Daisuke's mouth had dropped for the second time today but his eyes were completely purple "hey Dark" he ran up to me and grabbed my shoulders "are you alright I saw what happened this morning and that boy how the hell did you throw him?" I rolled my eyes "yes I'm fine and I could throw that boy because I am a lot stronger then what most people give me credit for now if you'll excuse me I'm going to collapse in 3, 2, 1 now" collapsing into unconsciousness he caught me before I hit the floor.

"Rayne!"

I groaned as I sat up but only to fall back In pain as I smacked my head on something hard "ow! Son of a fucking bitch!" whatever it was gasped and smacked my hand lightly "Rayne Snow Momiya what have I told you about that language of yours?" I rubbed my head and looked up to see my bestest buddy of all time and disregarding the fact that Daisuke was in the room but Dark being the one in control I hugged him tightly "oh my god! Akio! What the hell are you doing here!" he smacked my hand again and laughed "again with your language" I shoved him playfully and sat up "seriously though what are you doing here?" he grinned and poked my forehead playfully "I got a call from the school saying that you collapsed, mind explaining?" I sweat dropped and laughed nervously "ah about that you see-

"she threw a boy across the courtyard because he was picking on a little girl"

We both turned and saw Daisuke but when I looked at his purple eyes they were- hold the phone is he glaring at me? "ah are you Rayne's friend?" he nodded stiffly and I knew something was up "well thank you for looking after her she can be a bit of a handful sometimes" I pouted and looked away but what Dark said hurt me "yes I know" knotting my eyebrows together I jumped off the bed and walked past them "Rayne where are you going?" I turned slightly, my eyes burning red as I stated coldly "home" Akio shook his head at me and grabbed my bag, slinging it over his shoulder "I'll take you home, I have my bike out front" I nodded and clung to his sleeve, like I used to do with Daisuke not so long ago, as we stepped out the room and into the corridor towards the school gate "Rayne what's up you only cling to people when your sad or nervous" I shook my head in a later fashion making him nod and ruffle my hair before kissing my forehead in a brotherly manner "alright you can tell me when we get to your place" smiling slightly I nodded and laughed when Akio's bright blonde hair blew around in the wind "look whose laughing you should see yours" I stopped and raced over to his bike to look in the mirror only to scowl at what I saw, my hair was all over the place. Akio, seeing my expression, tilted his head with a frown and squatted in front of me "hey squirt your normally not like this and I'm starting to worry now" I glared at the floor, not seeing Daisuke poke his head out the door to see what was going on "it's nothing just confused is all" he sighed and pulled me into a hug which I gladly returned, did I mention I'm like 5 ft 3 and he's 6ft 5? No well he is so as you can tell I'm short "hey munch kin cheer up or I'll tickle you" I paled and jumped on his bike, putting my helmet on "okay!" he chuckled and climbed on the front so I put my arms round his waist tightly "ready?" placing my head against his back I nodded so he revved the engine and took off, but as I did I saw Daisuke vanish quickly inside with a scowl on his face 'why is he so angry at me, could he be... no that's impossible Akio is my best friend but Dark... what is he to me?'

When we got to my house Akio sent me straight to my room and told me to get in bed so begrudgingly I did while he did who knows what in my kitchen "alright now eat this then you are explaining what has got you in such a depressed mood" I looked at him and saw there was a tray on my bed with a bowel of pasta on it "thanks" he nodded and sat in the chair closest to me while I ate then took the tray back to the kitchen before returning a few minutes later to see me lying on my bed "right off you go" I nodded and started telling him about Dark, not that he was Daisuke but about him in general, and what happened while he nodded every now and then. When I was finished he folded his hands behind his head.

"he likes you"

...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU CRAZY?"

Akio sat there smiling smugly "and by that reaction you like him to" my mouth dropped in shock 'I like Dark... okay stop the planet I am getting off' shaking my head frantically to stop the tears from coming out I covered my face with my hands "I can't not after" Akio sat on the edge of my bed and pulled me into a comforting embrace "shh what happened then is in the past, he tried to force you to do something you didn't want to do so you had every right to hurt him" I sniffled "but I could have killed him Akio! And what if I do that to Dark as well?" his face softened as he kissed my forehead "you won't now go to sleep I have a lot of paperwork to fill out" I blinked "what paperwork?" he grinned and poked my nose "I'm adopting you so you'll be my new little sister" my eyes widened "no... way" he nodded and fell as I tackled him in a huge hug "thank you thank you thank you!" he laughed and pecked my cheek before putting me back in bed "get to sleep okay" I nodded eagerly so he left the room but poked his head back in "you do realise I'm living here now right" I threw my pillow at him just as he closed the door, laughing all the way to his new room "cheeky bastard"

Dark's P.o.v

I couldn't believe this after everything... who am I kidding I'm not surprised she has a boyfriend she is incredibly beautiful

'Dark how do you know that was her boyfriend it could have been an old friend of hers'

~I don't know~

'why don't you go ask her'

~it's too late but... I'll drop bye after the theft~

He nodded and stayed silent so I concentrated on what I was meant to be stealing, some crystal rose or something.

After the heist I dropped the rose off at home before flying to Rayne's and landing on her window sill but when I saw that guy Akio there I glared and hid slightly not hearing their conversation and after he was gone I debated whether or not I should go inside 'just go already and talk to her' I grumbled to myself and opened her window quietly before stopping inside and crouching next to her, shaking her shoulder softly "Rayne wake up" she shifted slightly and opened her eyes to look at me but she glared which made me flinch "what do you want Dark" I stood up and looked out the window while she sat up "who is that guy Akio" she scoffed and threw her covers off her from what I could tell and stood next to me "what's it to you" growling lowly I glanced at her "I just want to know" she huffed "after the way you treated me earlier I don't think I should tell you , what the hell did I do anyway to have you glaring at me?" she glared and I glared back "I don't like the guy" she laughed lowly and shook her head "just because you hate my friend doesn't mean you can take it out on me!" I scowled and grabbed her shoulders tightly making her wince but I didn't care at the moment "just tell me!" she glared harder and shoved my hands away "go. To. Hell. Dark" I froze as Daisuke sighed in my head 'why did you do that Dark she would have told you if you weren't so mean' stepping back I sat in the chair by her bed and put my head in my hands as she turned away from me "I just don't want to see you hurt" with that I flew out and returned home where I changed back to Daisuke who went to bed as I sulked quietly 'baka'

~shut up~

My P.o.v

My heart clenched as Dark flew out my window but I ignored it and walked over, shutting the window, and climbing back into bed "he's so overprotective" sighing I snuggled into my covers and fell asleep.

The next morning I got dressed slowly to drag out time and ate my breakfast while Akio walked down the stairs sleepily "morning sis" I nodded and swallowed my cereal "morning bro" he nodded and made himself a cup of coffee "I got to go, I made you some lunch it's in the fridge" he grinned and waved at me while I walked outside, dressed in a long sleeved belly top and black trousers with converse.

When I got to school most of the boys jaws dropped making me roll my eyes 'haven't they ever seen a girl dress like this' shaking my head I walked inside and went straight to homeroom where Daisuke was already sitting, his eyes completely red thankfully "hey Rayne-san" I nodded and folded my arms on my desk "hey Dai-kun" he frowned slightly at my depressed voice "hey what's up... it's what Dark did isn't it?" I nodded "yeah. What Is his problem anyway, Akio and I have been friends since I was 3 and him 6 so I don't see what the problem is besides he's my half brother" he nodded "Dark's still asleep at the moment so I'll tell him that when he wakes up" I nodded but stopped "why would you tell him- he's jealous" he nodded eagerly as my mouth dropped "lord give me a reason not to strangle him" Daisuke laughed nervously as my eyes went red but then stopped when I was whacked on the head by a roll of paper "now if everyone would face the front I will do the register" freezing I turned slowly only to glare "you little weasel" Akio grinned "what I got a job here" I growled lowly making him laugh and sit down, taking attendance.


	5. Chapter 5

After class I made sure to give Akio a good lecture before heading to gym, Daisuke trailing behind me while I ranted "cheeky bastard, getting a job here to keep an eye on me just wait till we get home I'm going to murder him"

"Rayne-san don't you think that's a little over the top I mean being part of a family is all you wanted right?"

Hook line and sinker, I froze on the spot making Daisuke ram into me "ah gomen, Rayne?" he turned me around slowly and saw my eyes were glazed over with tears "f-family... that's all I wanted" he nodded slowly but panicked when I went into full blown hysterics "R-rayne-san stop crying okay" I cried harder while he waved his arms around

"what's going on?"

Daisuke turned round and saw Akio standing there "sir she just started crying!" he turned to me and crouched down "hey squirt what's the matter?" flinging myself at him Akio picked me up and hugged me tightly while Daisuke stood there.

Daisuke's P.o.v

I'm officially freaked out, did saying the word family upset her? Or was it because she just realised she had one that she started crying 'ah I'm confused!'

~oi Daisuke keep the noise down I'm trying to sleep!~

'shut up Dark Rayne is upset'

That grabbed his full attention as he started yelling questions at me

~why? What happened? is she hurt? Did that bastard Akio do something to her?~

'Dark Akio is her new brother!'

~WHAT SO I WAS SO MEAN TO HER FOR NO REASON!~

'don't yell at me you're the one who was an idiot'

~let me out~

'no way in hell not till you calmed down'

He growled slightly and watched with a pained expression as Akio rubbed Rayne's back gently "hey calm down" she shook her head and clung to him tighter making him sigh and look at me "can you go tell the principle I will need cover work for my classes and that Rayne isn't going to be here for the rest of the day please?" I nodded and ran off while Dark fumed in my head

~DAISUKE YOU GET BACK THERE!~

My P.o.v

I sniffled and clung to Akio as he carried me upstairs to my bed and put me in it "sweetie calm down alright I'm here, your brothers here for you ok?" I nodded rapidly while hiccupping "so what's wrong huh or do I have to tickle it out of you?" I laughed slightly and rubbed my eyes "I finally registered that I have a family... it was a shock and I broke down!" he smiled and moved his hair from his face "I had a feeling that something like this would happen... tell you what how about I take you out later for a shopping spree huh?" smiling I nodded and wiped my eyes before sliding under my covers "story!" he rolled his eyes and got up, going to my bookcase and picking a book, before laying down beside me and opening the book.

Half way through the book I had fallen asleep so Akio pulled my covers up to my chin and kissed my forehead gently "I'll come wake you later" putting the book away he turned off the light and closed my door quietly so he didn't wake me. Rolling onto my side I yawned slightly and curled up in my duvet, not hearing my window open and someone step inside carefully before crouching by me and putting their hand on my cheek "Rayne... wake up please?" groaning slightly I opened my eyes groggily to see Dark crouched beside my bed with a nervous expression "Dark? What are you doing here I thought you would stay away after what happened the last time you were here" he flinched visibly as I sat up and rubbed my eyes gently "so what do you want?" he gulped slightly then without warning pulled me into a loving embrace against his chest, his head resting in the crook of my neck "I'm sorry, so, so sorry I was so mean to you without reason" I blinked and wriggled slightly when his hot breath hit my neck "stop breathing on me it tickles!" he smirked and blew on my neck making me jump and glare "Dark I swear I'm going to bitch slap you!" he grinned "your already a bitch so technically it would just be a slap" I gasped in fake horror and covered my heart with my hands "that hurt Dark, right here... then again I was born in the year of the dog and I'm a girl so it is true" I mumbled the last part but he still heard it and started laughing deeply.

He stayed for a while so he could patch things up with me but when he got up to leave I heard Akio coming from the hallway "shit Dark hide!" he nodded quickly and ran inside my closet, oh how original "Rayne is everything alright I didn't expect you to be awake yet?" I smiled and nodded as he came in the room and sat on the side of my bed, oblivious to the fact that Dark was hiding, very badly might I add because some of his feathers were sticking out the gaps in the door "yeah I'm okay, I woke up a little while ago" he nodded and pecked my forehead "go get ready ok? I said I'd take you out" I nodded happily as he left then sighed while Dark manoeuvred his way out the closet "how much stuff have you got in there?" he half whispered half shouted in shock while I crossed my arms and grinned "I'm a girl what do you expect but answer me one question, do you see any pink in there?" he shook his head no "yeah why is that I thought any girl would have pink?" rolling my eyes I grabbed a bundle of fresh clothes and walked towards my on suite bathroom "well does it look like I'm a normal girl Dark? my eyes change to red if you remember?" I shut the door in his face not noticing his understanding expression.

When I came out I was wearing this and Dark's mouth couldn't have dropped any further when he saw me either, I was dressed in tartan knee length trousers, converse, a black cami and spiked bracelets.

Shaking my head I snapped my fingers as his gaze travelled over me "oi face is this way dumb ass!" he blinked and shrugged innocently "what I'm a guy, I can't help my hormones" I slapped his arm and shooed him out the window "get out of here you friggin perv and go do what you do best" he put his finger to his chin in thought "what would that be charming ladies or stealing?" I glared "stealing and Daisuke I am so sorry you have to put up with this guy" before he could retort I slammed the window shut and waved innocently while he scowled playfully before winking and flying off leaving me to finish getting ready just as Akio knocked and stuck his head in "you ready munch kin?" I nodded and grabbed my wallet as well as my phone before taking his hand "yep let's go" he chuckled and nodded so we left.

Four hours later of a rather hilarious shopping trip Akio and myself were sitting in a restaurant not far from the city centre "I didn't think you were that much of a shopaholic Rayne" giggling I scratched my head nervously "I'm not that bad" he raised an eyebrow and pointed to the mountains worth of bags I had "I think that's an understatement munch kin you practically bought all the stores" I glared slightly and rolled my eyes "sure sure, half that stuffs not even mine if you remember" he glanced everywhere but at me making me laugh "shut up it's cool stuff" rolling my eyes I sighed heavily "and to think you're a boy" he glared then looked up "what the hell is that?" snapping my head up I gasped inwardly seeing Krad fly over head, glaring at me 'shit I have to get out of here!' glancing round I looked at Akio and fake gasped "oh crap I just forgot I left my gym kit at school, I'll go get it you go home without me, don't wait up!" he went to speak but I legged it away from him and started running towards the school, while pulling my phone out my pocket 'I hope Daisuke still has his phone on him' pressing the speed dial I put the phone to my ear just as Krad started flying after me 'come on come on come on'

"hello?"

"Daisuke!"

"Rayne-san?"

"I need help Krad's chasing me!"

"what?"

"please just help! I'm heading towards our school just get there please!"

"alright I'm on my way"

"thank you"

I hung up and sprinted faster when I noticed Krad was catching up.

Daisuke's P.o.v

After Rayne hung up I shouted in my head

'Dark! Wake up now!'

~ow Daisuke what the hell... where are you going?~

'I just got a call from Rayne, Krad's chasing her!'

~WHAT! LET ME OUT I NEED TO FIND HER!~

'alright! She said she was heading towards the school, please Dark just hurry I'm worried about her'

Dark's P.o.v

As soon as Daisuke shifted to me I soared into the air and flew as fast as I could towards the school ~hang on Rayne~ diving straight down when the school came in sight I flew in one of the gym windows and landed just as someone rammed into me "what?" looking down I saw it was Rayne and she had tears dripping down her face so I pulled her into a tight embrace while hiding in a corner "Rayne what happened?" she sniffled while glancing round in fear "K-Krad he, he..." knotting my eyebrows together I checked her over for any wounds but when I looked at her shoulder I twisted my face into a snarl seeing blood protruding from a large gash "did that bastard do this?" she nodded and hugged me tightly "he tried talking to me but all I could think about was getting away so when I struggled he attacked" growling I ripped my sleeve and wrapped the wound "don't worry I'm going to get you out of here"

"I wouldn't count on that Dark Mousy"

Rayne flinched and cowered behind me as I turned "Krad what the hell did you do!" he grinned and swept his hair from his eyes "all I wanted to do was talk but she saw me and ran so naturally I ran after her, I don't like it when people ignore me for no reason" I glared at him fiercely "no reason my ass, you scare everyone that meets you!" he rolled his eyes dramatically, pulling a feather from his sleeve "and this is one of the many reasons I hate you" he flung the feather towards us but I grabbed Rayne and jumped out of the way "Rayne I want you to run, don't stop just keep going!"

"but-

"NOW!"

She nodded shakily and ran so I faced Krad with an angry glare but he had a smug look on his face "you truly are a fool Dark if you think by making her run that it will save her" I knotted my eyebrows together in confusion but as I went to question him he vanished from sight ~oh no! That was an illusion!~

"AHHH!"

"RAYNE!"

I turned and bolted down the corridors, searching frantically in every classroom trying to find her, eyes frantically darting in every direction "RAYNE WHERE ARE YOU!" I skidded round the corner only to freeze completely "... oh my god..." all across the walls and the floors were patches of blood, drops cascading down the windows. I covered my mouth with my hand and sank to my knees in horror "what happened..." Daisuke shook his head in complete shock and shakily pointed to an area on the floor 'd-dark look' I turned my head and choked back a sob, lying on the floor covered in blood was Rayne's spiked bracelet. I picked it up and cradled it to my chest "Rayne... my Rayne... I'll find you I promise"

'Dark you need to get out of here now, I can hear sirens'

~what should I do about the blood?~

'leave it, if we have the police searching as well there will be more of a chance of finding her'

~alright, let's get going~

I ran towards the nearest window, not coated in blood, and flew out while looking down at the ground seeing policemen run into the building so I clutched Rayne's bracelet tightly "I'll find you Rayne and kill Krad for what he's done"


	6. Chapter 6

Satoshi's P.o.v

Damn that Krad he's really gone too far this time. I sighed and put my head in my hands, grimly looking over at Miss Momiya's beaten and bloody body 'why the hell did you do this!'

~because she was a distraction, you and I are part of the same body so I can feel exactly what you feel towards a person master Satoshi and the feelings you were gaining over these past few days have become a bother. I am the only one who will care for you~

'YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME IN THE SLIGHTEST IF YOU DID YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS, NOT ONLY THAT DARK WILL COME AFTER YOU AS WELL!'

~DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT! I CARE ABOUT HER JUST AS MUCH AS YOU DO, MORE EVEN, AND IF I CAN'T HAVE HER NO ONE CAN, ESPAECIALLY NOT THAT DARK MOUSY ~

I was dumbfounded. That cold hearted bastard is actually able to love 'Krad... she'll never love us any more then friends maybe family... we can never get her to love us like she loves Dark'

~I know... I really regret doing this now~

I sighed heavily, that night was a complete nightmare and it only happened 5 days ago, just seeing Krad slash into her was enough to make me fight against him at my strongest. Standing I walked over to the cot I placed her on and checked all of her bandages and replaced the ones that were coated in blood, even her hair was matted. Jogging down to the kitchen I filled a bowel with warm water and grabbed a sponge from the cupboard ~what are you doing master Satoshi?~

'I need to clean the blood off her'

~I'll do it, I caused this~

'are you sure?'

~yes~

'alright, take over from here'

He nodded in my head and I felt my body shifting but surprisingly it didn't hurt like it normally did.

Krad's P.o.v

After shifting to my physical body I picked up the bowel and sponge then carried them into Satoshi's room where Rayne was currently staying and set them on the bedside table, carefully sitting down on the bed, brushing the hair from her face "to think one such as I did this to someone as innocent as you..." I sighed and rolled up my sleeves then took off my gloves, placing them beside the bowel then picked up the sponge and ringed it out, gently dabbing her face to clear the blood. After about an hour most of the visible blood was gone so I dropped the sponge back into the bowel "done"

'well Krad you did a good job'

~of course master Satoshi... I'll use some of my power to heal her and then we will just have to wait for her to wake up~

'alright just do everything you can before Dark finds us or specifically you'

I nodded then gently placed my hand on her forehead and muttered a quick incantation in an ancient language causing my hand to glow for a few moments before it faded ~that should do it... is it alright if I stay out till she wakes up?~

'if it means that much to you then I guess you can... but if she freaks out change back to me if you can't calm her'

~thank you~

Standing I stretched my arms and legs then took the bowel back to the kitchen and rinsed it out, sticking it in the dishwasher, and putting it away while disposing of the sponge. When everything was tidy I went back up to the room and sprawled out on the couch where I fell asleep instantly.

The next time I woke up it was to shifting so I quickly opened my eyes to see Rayne sitting up and looking round but when her eyes landed on me she tried to scream so I dashed over and covered her mouth gently while holding her with the other "shh shh calm down, I'm not going to hurt you just calm down" she started shaking so I knew she was crying and I put my arm round her then stroked her hair after releasing her mouth "shh calm down hun" she sniffled and cautiously leaned against my chest so I pecked her forehead "that's better just take deep breaths" she calmed after a while and looked up at me "w-where am I?" I smiled faintly and stroked her head "in Satoshi's manor, as you know about Dark and that kid, myself and Satoshi are the same thing" she nodded then looked at her hands making me frown "...I'm sorry Rayne... for everything" she blinked then leaned on me again "it's okay... you had your reasons for doing what you did but since your apologising I think you've become a better person" I nodded gently and pecked her forehead "there are some clothes in the drawer next to you, grab them and I'll show you to the bathroom" she nodded again so I left the room 'well done Krad'

~for what?~

'being able to apologise and be nice'

~thank you~

My P.o.v

As soon as Krad left the room I opened the drawer and pulled out a pile of clothes and a pair of shoes then carefully climbed out of bed and hobbled towards the door, tripping and stumbling slightly, but Krad caught me "careful hun" I nodded and took his hand as he lead me to the bathroom "how long have I been asleep?" he glanced back at me slightly before looking ahead "about 4 days now, your all over the news as well, your brother Akio is desperate to find you" I frowned and clutched my heart "how will Satoshi get me home without a cover story for what happened?" he smiled a bit "he already has everything planned out and will call the police after your cleaned up alright?" I nodded gently and stopped when he opened a door "this is the bathroom, Satoshi will be downstairs when you're done, he says to leave the bandages and any dirty clothes on the floor, he'll throw them away later... when you want to come down just follow the corridor and you'll find the stairs, go down them then turn right, the kitchen is just through there" I bowed my head slightly then waited for him to leave before going inside and stripping down, jumping in the shower, and gently scrubbing my cuts with a clean cloth.

When I was done I gently dried myself on a towel I found in a cupboard then dressed in the clothes Krad told me about which was a blue and white flowing dress that reached my knees.

I smoothed out the creases before picking up the towel and dropping it down the laundry chute then opening the door to the hallway, walking out, and then going down the corridor to where Krad said the stairs were. After descending them I looked round for a bit then turned right and jogged into the kitchen where Satoshi was sitting reading a newspaper "um Satoshi?" he looked up and smiled slightly "miss Momiya your looking better, come have a seat" I nodded and sat across from him "well I'm sure you're wondering about most things so I'll explain briefly, after Krad attacked you I fought against him and gained control of my body so I grabbed you and ran back here so I could treat your wounds" he stopped for a moment so the information could sink in before continuing "I've been looking after you for the past 4 days while Krad reflected on what he did and as you know he is very sorry" I nodded gently while twiddling my thumbs "not to sound ungrateful or anything but when can I go home, I miss my brother" he smiled and stood up "we can go now, the story is that you were attacked when you were at school getting your gym kit and after your attackers fled you stumbled around where I came across you and you know the rest" I tilted my head and nodded "you treated me right?" he nodded and opened the front door, closing it behind me quietly "we'll take the limo to the police station and then your brother can get you" I nodded and hugged him gently "thank you Satoshi, you to Krad" he smiled and nodded "Krad says your welcome" I smiled and got in the limo when it pulled round while Satoshi did the same.

"Thank god I was so scared I lost you Ray!"

I grinned weakly as Akio hugged me tightly, knocking the breath out of me "Akio I missed you to but I would like to breathe!" he loosened his grip and I took a deep breath of air "sorry I'm just glad your alright, when I called the police they said the hall looked like a massacre had happened" I sighed and leaned against him "I'm fine really, can we go home I'm really sleepy but I need to stop by Daisuke's on the way" he nodded while raising an eyebrow "he's not your boyfriend is he cause if he is I think we need to have 'the talk'" I gaped at him, mouth hanging open "oh no, no, no Daisuke is my best friend and if you ever think of giving me that lecture I will have to strangle you" he laughed and nodded, tugging me out the door to where his motorcycle was parked "by the way where did you get that dress?" smiling nervously I rubbed my head "Satoshi got it for me, my clothes were all ripped up" he scowled at the door till I smacked him "give over he saved me from dying" he sighed and nodded, mounting the bike while I got on behind him "I'll drop you off at Daisuke's, I'll wait for you at home alright?" I nodded against his back and held on as he drove off.


End file.
